


Classics

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those black-and-white films, they're not half bad, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> An installment in my unwritten Finch/Dominic epic, written for Blogathon 2008.

Finch didn't tell him much. Old habit, mostly. You didn't get to be a copper, much less a high-ranking copper, if you didn't know how to keep your mouth shut. But he'd told him a little That Night: Sutler was dead, Creedy was dead, V was dead.

Dominic could hear his mum in his head: _England is dead. Long live England._

Evey Hammond, however, was alive, and liked to prove it by turning up on his doorstep every so often. Sometimes to tell him something useful, which was why he let her in. ("Why don't you tell Finch instead?" he'd asked her once, and gotten that inscrutable look she was so good at. "You were on the way," she'd said, and not another word more on the subject.) Sometimes it was to say something he didn't understand, about the nature of God or the meaning of life or whatever happened to some old movie actress he'd maybe heard of once. Probably from Finch.

Twice now, it was to bring over an old movie. Not the polished, color kind that he occasionally went to see in the theaters, which were politically-edged crap but better than just sitting around his apartment after work; no, these were creations in black and white where all the woman seemed to glow and all the men had sharp, brave edges to them. First one had been _The Count of Monte Cristo_, where he looked over afterwards to say something polite about how it hadn't been half-bad, and caught her crying silently. Jesus Christ, what did you say to a terrorist who was technically still on the most wanted list, who was currently crying on your couch?

Second time, she came with Finch, and they watched _The Mask of Zorro_. As the credits rolled, Finch swallowed the last of his beer, then said, "Did he keep any movies that aren't about vigilantes?"

Dominic nearly choked on his own beer, because he hadn't stopped to think that these might be _V's_ movies they were watching. But Evey Hammond, as usual, only smiled. "I liked these two."

"Doesn't say much for--" Dominic cut himself off right there, because no matter what he thought of V, you didn't talk about a bird's dead boyfriend like that, not in front of her.

"I'll bring something else next time," Evey said, and rose to her feet. "Good night." And she walked out, like she owned the place, or at least like she didn't need to worry about deadbolts or locks or anything like that.

Dominic looked over at his boss. "More trouble at work?" he guessed. He'd seen the reports on V-masked imitators still running around.

"No more than usual," Finch said, still staring at the TV screen. "Sometimes I can see the appeal."

"Of that?" Dominic floundered, trying to think what to say. They'd had almost that right under Sutler, but... "Never fancied a sword myself. Too awkward."

Finch looked away from the screen, and actually smiled for a moment. "We haven't got the training," he agreed, then stood up. "Another beer?"

"Sure," Dominic said, and checked the time. Late. Maybe he'd ask Finch to stay. Couldn't hurt, could it? Nothing to see here. It was just a movie with a couple co-workers. And the occasional terrorist.

-end-


End file.
